


Remote Support

by mightyscrub



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Robots, Sounding, sneaking suit erections, very sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8766028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mightyscrub/pseuds/mightyscrub
Summary: For Supply Drop prompt #29: "Otacon and Snake doing the nasty through the Mk.II/Mk. III. Give me some robofuckin’! And maybe a dash of Otacon talking dirty."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heavvymetalqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavvymetalqueen/gifts).



> *wearing Groucho glasses* I definitely didn't write this

“You look flushed, Snake. I’m going to have to check you for injuries.”

Otacon’s face and torso were visible on the small screen of the Mk. II, sitting at his desk in a nondescript turtleneck, leaning with his chin perched on his hands. He had the barest crooked smile under his glasses.

Mk. II, meanwhile, had no face, just its blankly staring periscopic lens and one thin black arm extending from its side to press gently between Old Snake’s legs.

The sneaking suit was uncomfortably tight against Snake’s hard erection, the supple material growing vaguely transparent where it was stretched to its limit, the barest hint of red as Snake took deep breaths and tried not to focus too intently on how his cock was enveloped in warmth and sweat and precum…

Mk. II’s claw-like hand was a tiny, prodding pressure, teasing along his length.

“Your breathing’s all wrong,” Otacon said. “Hope it’s not a heart attack! At the very least, you’ll need to quiet down unless you want one of those gekkos finding you.”

Snake’s back was pressed against a crumbling wall, in the dark ruins of what once was an apartment building. His breath caught in his throat as he tried not to pant or worse _groan_ , making himself dizzy.

“Quit messing around, Otacon,” he hissed.

But that wasn’t the safeword, was it?

Otacon simply continued smiling on the screen, watching Snake heatedly as Mk. II’s little hand clamped onto a piece of fabric at the underside of Snake’s belly… The soldier in Snake’s brain said it was near his kidney, but the rest of Snake could only think how frustratingly distant the touch was from his cock.

Mk II was stronger than expected. With quick wrenching motions it tore a strip in the beleaguered sneaking suit, tearing itself a small window to snake inside…

Snake hissed again though his teeth, throwing his head back and squeezing his eyes shut as Mk. II’s cool metal slipped across his bare skin, tracing down his belly and pubic hair into heat heat heat.

“You’re gorgeous,” Otacon breathed. “Don’t get your brains shot out.”

Snake opened an eye to catch Otacon’s wicked expression before Mk. II’s arm coiled painfully tightly around his cock, spiraling upward toward the head.

Snake made an abortive grunt of a noise, arching his back infinitesimally with the effort of not bucking up into this hold.

“Mm. You look good like this, Snake. I can see every muscle in your stomach trying not to breathe too hard. You’ll start shaking soon, right? It’s the only way not to shout and get yourself surrounded by enemies.”

Snake’s jaw clenched and he breathed heavy through his nose, smelling his own sweat and sex as Mk. II’s closed hand circled the head of his cock, a hard pebble of metal against slick, red, sensitive skin. It was too much, spikes of Too Much stimulation darting down his cock and making his balls tight, every muscle tight, but the grip of Mk. II’s snakelike arm was too strong to cum…

He was holding his breath and let go with two great huffs before tempering himself again. He had to keep quiet…

But Mk. II’s mechanical fingers had spread themselves over the very tip and something happened then that made Snake see stars. Some second arm had emerged, thinner than the main one, and it prodded infinitesimally at the hole of Snake’s dick before forcing its way painfully and brilliantly _inside_ …

Snake doubled over on himself, shaking all over with the effort of holding still as a tremendous Too Much burning slipped in and out of his dick. His thighs shivered. One hand balled into a fist at his side and the other, still holding his rifle pressed against him, tried very hard not to drop it.

“Stop… Otacon s-stop…” This would kill him, surely. He couldn’t stand, couldn’t get away, not with that unfathomable pleasure hiking higher and higher in his senses. He couldn’t cum… Mk. II’s main arm tightened painfully around his cock as if to illustrate this point as its smaller appendage squirmed inside of him.

He let out a jagged breath, dripping spit.

“Otacon, please…” But was he begging for Otacon to stop or to let him come?

Shakily he raised his rifle and pointed its muzzle at the Mk. II’s body in front of him. Otacon raised an eyebrow on the screen.

“Is this some sort of slutty game?” Otacon asked, his voice low. “Who dies first, you or me?”

Mk. II’s movements became faster, agonizing and damaging, as its main arm began pumping Snake’s cock so that he was tortured by pain-pleasure inside and out…

“Moan for me,” Otacon ordered. “I want to hear you wrecked. I want you to scream… You think you can hold out longer than me?”

Everything was too much. Snake’s eyes were wide but he could barely see, his brain filled with white noise and the peak of a prolonged, desperate orgasm that wasn’t coming…

“Scream or kill me, Snake. Scream my name and tell them all where you are and exactly what’s happening to you.”

Snake choked out a low moan, throwing his head back again, this time with a resounding crack against the wall behind him…

“You’re _mine_ ,” Otacon said.

And then with one last deep plunge everything unraveled and Snake pulled the trigger with a bang! that sent the Mk. II’s body wheeling away across the room, its arm snapping in half, but not before Snake cried out, half scream and half gasping for air, a desperate hiccup of a noise, as it got too intense to possibly bear…

x

Snake woke up to the sensation of very wet underwear. He was breathing heavily, and the smell of his own come was sharp and heady. He wondered if it was as noticeable throughout the room as it was to just him in this moment.

He was on the Nomad, of course. Laid back in a chair, strapped in, with VR goggles snugly hugging his head.

He heard the creak of another chair across the room being vacated, then footsteps, and Hal removed the goggles, smiling cheekily.

“You have fun?” Hal asked.

David exhaled in a somewhat irritated groan, shifting his position and flexing his hands. He could still feel thrums of achy pleasure in his now-soft cock.

It wasn’t the first time they’d fooled around in VR. As David’s aging progressed… it became easier than anything else. With the limitlessness of building their own reality, they had grown more and more creative with their fantasies.

David hadn’t been touched in the real world at all, but the imagery in his mind and Hal’s words had been enough to have a pretty good time, to say the least.

He closed his eyes and listened to his own pounding heart as Hal unstrapped him.

“Dave,” Hal pressed, and finally David said, “Yeah. I had ‘fun.’”

When he opened his eyes again, Hal’s smile had some relief in it.

“Didn’t you and Sunny make the Mk. II?” David asked gruffly. “That’s pretty fucked up, Hal.”

“Well, you’re the one who requested imminent death scenarios, so I don’t think you can talk,” said Hal cheerfully. He returned to his own chair across the room, walking a little funny, and setting the VR equipment on his desk as he sat.

His erection was pretty damn noticeable.

But he leaned against his elbow on the desk and just kept smiling at David as if watching some old man think himself to orgasm had been the best thing he saw all week.

David got to his feet, lip curling at the gross feeling of half-wet, half-crusty cum in his pants, but then stretched and made his way over to Hal, kneeling on the floor in front of him.

“Don’t throw your back out,” Hal said.

“Enough with the senior citizen crap.”

It was now David’s turn to smile wickedly, as he unzipped Hal’s pants.

Hal’s hands curled in gray hair and he made even more delicious noises as David sucked him off, this time salty and real.


End file.
